Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (侍戦隊シンケンジャー, Samurai Squadron Shinkenger) is the 33rd Super Sentai series,which began airing on February 15, 2009. Using samurais, animal gods, kabuki theater, elements, and japanese cuisine(in the case of ShinkenGold) as motifs. Shinkenger is a portmanteau of Shinken (a sharpened sword) and Ran'ger'. Due to Haim Saban buying back the rights for the Power Rangers franchise, Shinkenger has been adapted to Power Rangers: Samurai, the 19th season of the Power Rangers franchise. Plot The Shinkenger are the heirs of their samurai ancestors. The Shinkenger and the Gedoushuu have been fighting since the beginning of time. The ancient samurai succeeded to seal them away millenia ago, but today the seal is broken. Following the tradition, the team is composed of a Lord (Takeru Shiba / ShinkenRed) and 4 vassals. Characters Shinkenger Allies *'Retsudo Shiba' (志葉 烈堂, 1, 12, 46)- Takeru's late father. He gave young Takeru the Shishi Origami in a "passing the torch" moment and died after suffering grievous wounds from an Ayakashi raid. Takeru's father is portrayed by Kanji Tsuda (津田 寛治, Tsuda Kanji). *'Hikoma Kusakabe' (日下部 彦馬)- Foster father of Takeru Shiba and mentor of the team. They effectively call him Ji ("old man" in Japanese). When he learns the Gedoushuu have returned, he gathers 4 vassals to serve Takeru and become the Shinkengers. *'Kuroko' (黒子)- The Shiba clan's servants who like their namesakes "set up" the scenery during the Shinkengers' transformation, and are not directly involved in combat. They often do chores when the Shinkengers are not in battle. **'Sakutaro Komatsu' (小松 朔太郎 ,Komatsu Sakutarō, 7, 47)- A Kuroko much like Ryunosuke around the time of Takeru's father. The death of the previous Shiba head resulted in Sakutaro losing his will to continue and broke his vows as he took to living as a fisherman. However, meeting Ryunosuke opens Sakutaro's eyes to the reason why he served the Shiba clan as he helps him in obtaining the Kajiki Origami before secretly resuming his duty as a Kuroko. Later returns to remind Ryunosuke of the reasons for serving Takeru. Sakutaro is portrayed by Gotarou Tsunashima (綱島 郷太郎 ,Tsunashima Gōtarō) *'Ryuzaburo Ikenami' (池波 流三郎, Ikenami Ryūzaburō, 1): Ryuzaburo Ikenami is Ryunosuke's father and the previous ShinkenBlue, his teacher in both the ways of kabuki and bushidō. Ryuzaburo Ikenami is portrayed by Ryo Kamon (加門 良, Kamon Ryō). *'Mitsuba Hanaori' (花織 みつば ,Hanaori Mitsuba, 6, 41): Kotoha's older sister, it was Mitsuba who was meant to be the current ShinkenYellow. However, she suddenly became ill and was unable to fulfill her role, leaving Kotoha to take her place for her sake. Mitsuba is portrayed by Reika Shigehiro (重廣 礼香 ,Shigehiro Reika). *'Richard Brown' (リチャード・ブラウン, Richādo Buraun, 14): An American who, after being cured of the Yamiororo Poison in Act 7, comes to idolize the Shinkengers, especially Ryunosuke, who he asks to train him in the way of the Samurai. After watching the others give Brown deliberately harsh training meant to drive him away, Ryunosuke takes him under his wing as his pupil. However, when Richard insists on joining him and the other Shinkengers in fighting Hachochin, he deems Brown unteachable, but Brown misinterprets this as him having already become a Samurai, and then interferes with the Shinkengers' fight with Hachochin, again. After reminding the Shinkengers about the Heart of the Samurai, resulting in the defeat of Hachochin, he departs to spread the Way of the Samurai in his home country. Richard is played by John Kaminari (ジョン・カミナリ, Jon Kaminari). *'Tsukasa Kadoya' / Kamen Rider Decade *'Yuusuke Onodera' / Kamen Rider Kuuga *'Daiki Kaito' / Kamen Rider Diend *'Kurando Tani' (谷 蔵人, Tani Kurando, 21)- Kurando Tani is Chiaki's father and previous ShinkenGreen, the man who was supposed to teach Chiaki the ways of bushidō but instead saw life in the best possible light. In reality, his way of life was meant to inspire Chiaki to become a samurai on his own, rather than be conditioned into the role. Kurando Tani is portrayed by Kenichiro Kikuchi (菊池 健一郎, Kikuchi Ken'ichirō). *'Jokan' (浄寛, Jōkan, 23-24)- Jokan is the chief priest of Tengen Temple, the family temple of the Shiba line, who has the custody of the unfinished InrouMaru. Jokan is portrayed by Gentaro Takahashi (高橋 元太郎, Takahashi Gentarō). *'Hiro Sakakibara' (榊原 ヒロ, Sakakibara Hiro, 32-33)- Hiro Sakakibara is a young boy who has the ability to produce Modikara that attracts wild Origami. Being of the Sakakibara clan, Hiro is entrusted with guarding the sealed Ushi Origami. Despite this, he attempts to produce a Secret Disk to control Ushi Origami, something his father attempted in vain. Hiro Sakakibara is portrayed by Yuki Sato (佐藤 勇輝, Satō Yūki). *'Toji Sakakibara' (榊原 藤次, Sakakibara Tōji, 32-33): Toji Sakakibara is Hiro's grandfather. He blames the Ushi Origami for causing a landslide that resulted in the deaths of his son and daughter-in-law, so he has produced a Secret Disk labeled with the kanji for "break" (砕, sai) that is designed to destroy it. Not only does he blame the Ushi Origami for the incident, but he also blames himself because he inspired his son to try to develop a Secret Disk that would control the rogue Origami. Toji Sakakibara is portrayed by Tetsuo Morishita (森下 哲夫, Morishita Tetsuo). *'Mamoru Shiraishi' (白石 衛, Shiraishi Mamoru, 34): Mamoru Shiraishi is Mako's father, a salaryman who transferred to a job position in Hawaii and brought Kyoko with him so she could recover from her battle ordeal. He later returns to Japan in order to bring Mako to Hawaii. He eventually comes to appreciate who his daughter has become and accepts her decision to remain with the Shinkengers in Japan. Mamoru Shiraishi is portrayed by Norimasa Fuke (冨家 規政, Fuke Norimasa). *'Kyoko Shiraishi' (白石 響子, Shiraishi Kyōko, 34): Mako's mother and the previous ShinkenPink, Kyoko was gravely injured during her group's final battle with Doukoku. Now a paraplegic, Mamoru had brought her with him to Hawaii to aid in her recovery. Though she left Mako without a word, Kyoko had never stopped thinking about her daughter. Kyoko Shiraishi is portrayed by Kazue Itoh (伊藤 かずえ, Itō Kazue), who previously portrayed Miki Masaki in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. *'Kaori Sawada' (沢田 香, Sawada Kaori, 38): Hikoma's daughter, whom he left in order to fulfill his duties as retainer to the Shiba Clan. Understanding her father's duties, she lived a relatively normal life, later marrying Koichi Sawada (沢田 晃一, Sawada Kōichi, 38). Kaori and Koichi have a daughter named Haruna (沢田 陽菜, Sawada Haruna, 38). Kaori Sawada is portrayed by Maiko Kawamura (河村 舞子, Kawamura Maiko), Koichi by Yasunori Yokoe (横江 泰宣, Yokoe Yasunori), and Haruna by Kanon Kasuga (春日 香音, Kasuga Kanon). *'Toshizo Tanba' (丹波 歳三, Tanba Toshizō)- Toshizo Tanba is Kaoru's retainer. Arrogant and fiercely loyal to Kaoru, he is highly contemptuous of Takeru and, by extension, Hikoma, and demands that the Shinkengers support Kaoru without question. Tanba often speaks candidly without thinking, which sometimes annoys Kaoru; she hits him in the back of the head with a fan to express her displeasure on these occasions. Toshizo Tanba is portrayed by Kazuyuki Matsuzawa (松澤 一之, Matsuzawa Kazuyuki). *'Engine Sentai Go-Onger' *'Tensou Sentai Goseiger' *Heads of the Shiba House- The previous heads of the Shiba House (Kaoru and Takeru's predecessors) are as follows: *#'Shiba Retsudō' (志葉 烈堂): Shiba Retsudō is the first ShinkenRed (初代シンケンレッド, Shodai Shinken Reddo) who battled the Kusare Gedoushu, wielding the Kyoryu Maru. After his death, he was buried at the Tengen Temple where the InrouMaru is kept. Shiba Retsudō is portrayed by Masashi Goda (合田 雅吏, Gōda Masashi), who previously portrayed Yuuji Mita/OHBlue in Chouriki Sentai Ohranger. *#Resshin (烈心) *#Iori (伊織) *#Sakuya (朔哉) *#Yukiyasu (行康) *#Koshinari (越成) *#Atsuhide (篤秀) *#Katsunoshin (勝之進) *#Akitsugu (明継) *#Aritsugu (有継) *#Arishige (有重) *#Morinobu (守信) *#Seisuke (誠輔) *#Akira (晶) *#Kōichirō (幸一郎) *#Yōjirō (陽次郎) *#'Masataka Shiba' (志葉 雅貴, Shiba Masataka): Kaoru's father and the seventeenth head of the Shiba family, he set up the idea to use a kagemusha to counter Doukoku's plans to wipe his family out of existence. Masataka sealed Doukoku using the imperfect Sealing Character just before his death; his then-unborn daughter was then taken into hiding and Takeru was presented as the new head of the Shiba House. Credited as the Previous Head (先代当主, Sendai Tōshu), Masataka is portrayed by Masaya Matsukaze (松風 雅也, Matsukaze Masaya), who previously portrayed Shun Namiki/MegaBlue in Denji Sentai Megaranger. 'Villains' Gedoushuu *'Dokoku Chimatsuri' - Leader of the Gedoshu. He’s always angry for nothing and his comrades often suffer because of it. The only things that can calm his bad mood are sake (rice wine) and Tayuu. *'Shitari Honeno' - Strategist of the Gedoshu. He loves to test the intelligence of the humans with his experiments. *'Tayuu Usukawa' - Dokoku’s female intendant who he’s sweet only to her. She likes collecting beautiful things because she thinks she’s the most beautiful creature ever. *'Juzo Fuwa' *'Manpuku Aburame' - The main antagonist in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War, the leader of the Kusare Gedoushu (クサレ外道衆, Kusare Gedōshū, "Decayed Heretic Party") a group of powerful Gedoushuu who were sealed away three centuries ago by Restudo Shiba. However, he is revived by Doukoku along with his followers. He is destroyed by Kyoryu Shinken-Oh. *'Akumaro Sujigarano' (27-43) - A Gedoushu general. He comes from the bottom of the Sanzu River and seems to have a problem with Doukoku. He is able to create monsters called Kirigami (切神) by performing kirigami (切り紙). *'Buredoran of the Chimatsuri' *'Nanashi Company' - Basic soldiers of the Gedoushuu. Certain are naturally born giants, they’re called the Onanashi Company with using naginatas for weapons. They're crab-like grunts that use swords for battling the Shinkengers. There is also a flying variation called the Ōzora Nanashi Company (大空ナナシ連中, Ōzora Nanashi Renjū). Their name can be translated as "Nameless" (名無し, nanashi). Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusare Nanashi Company (クサレナナシ連中, Kusare Nanashi Renjū), and the Kusare Ōnanashi Company (クサレ大ナナシ連中, Kusare Ōnanashi Renjū), who resemble normal Nanashi and Ōnanashi but in red garbed attire. In the Special DVD, a rogue member of the Nanashi Company serves as the main antagonist after stealing the Inromaru and using it to become a Super Nanashi (スーパーナナシ, Sūpā Nanashi) before being destroyed by Hyper Shinken Gold and Shinken Red. He is the only member of the Nanashi Company who can speak clearly in Japanese. Super Nanashi is voiced by Bin Shimada (島田 敏, Shimada Bin). In Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, the Strengthened Nanashi (強化ナナシ, Kyōka Nanashi) and Strengthened Ōnanashi (強化大ナナシ, Kyōka Ōnanashi) Companies resemble normal Nanashi and Ōnanashi but in black garbed attire. *'Susukodama': A furred ball-like soot settling in roof of the Rokumon Junk's interior, appearing whenver Doukoku's infuriated enough for them to descend, annoyingly repeating people's words while giggling. *'Sakamata': Monsters within the Sanzu River that are more powerful than the Nanashi Company. There are also some Sakamata known as the Ōnosakamata (大ノサカマタ, Ōnosakamata), which are naturally born giant. Appearing in the Shinkenger movie are the Kusareno Sakamata (クサレノサカマタ, Kusareno Sakamata), blue-skinned versions of the Sakamata. In Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, the Strengthened Nosakamata (強化ノサカマタ, Kyōka Nosakamata) and the Strengthened Ōnosakamata (強化大ノサカマタ, Kyōka Ōnosakamata) resemble black skinned Nosakamata and Ōnosakamata. *'Kirigami': Monsters created by Akumaro from real kirigami he makes by using his claws to cut paper in the shape of a monster. The first one he created was giant-sized and so far it's not known if he can create human-sized kirigami or only giant-sized. Ayakashi Warrior-Monster of the Gedoushuu. Before they were humans but they took an horrific appearence because of the imprisonment. Each one has 2 lives, which is what causes them to grow after being defeated. *'Kagekamuro' (1) *'Ootsumuji' (2) *'Rokuroneri' (3) *'Namiayashi' (4) *'Yanasudare' (5) *'Zuboshimeshi' (6) *'Yamiororo' (7) *'Hitomidama' (9) *'Okakurage' (10) *'Ushirobushi' (11-12) *'Nakinakite' (13) *'Hachouchin' (14) *'Narisumashi' (15) *'Marigomori' (16) *'Isagitsune' (17) *'Hyakuyappa' (18) *'Oinogare' (19) *'Utakasane' (20) *'Chinomanako (Diend Form)' (21, Decade 24-25) *'Sasamatage' (21) *'Urawadachi' (22) *'Gozunagumo' (23-24) *'Yumebakura' (25-26) *'Abekonbe' (27) *'Dokurobou' (29) *'Kugutsukai' (30) *'Azemidoro' (31) *'Happouzu' (32-33) *'Futagawara' (35) *'Sogizarai' (36) *'Mochibetori' (37) *'Ikusazure' (38) *'Sunasusuri' (41) *'Homurakogi' (Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger) *'Tsubotoguro' (42) *'Yomotsugari' (44) *'Oborojime' (46) *'Demebakuto' (V-Cinema) *'Guromaguro' (Manga) *'Madokodama' (Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) Arsenal *'Transformation Handheld ShodoPhone' (変身携帯 ショドウフォン) - The transformation device used by the Shinkengers. Switches from Phone to Calligraphy(Kanji) brush. *'Transformation Handheld Sushi Changer' (寿司チェンジャー) - The transformation device of ShinkenGold. Resembles a piece of sushi. *'Super Shinkenger' - The power-up of Shinkengers. **'InrouMaru' - A transformation device that enables Super Mode for the Shinkengers. *'Shinken Maru' - The Shinkengers' common weapon, has a slot for their Shinkengers' respective Secret Disks. *'Hiden Discs' (秘伝ディスク) - Disc containing the spirits of the Origami. *'Disc Buckle' (秘伝ディスクバックル) - A belt worn by the Shinkengers, holds the Secret Disks. *'Rekka Daizanto' (烈火大斬刀) - ShinkenRed's Fire weapon and the group's finisher weapon, it harnesses the power of Hiden Discs. *'Water Arrow' (水アロー) - ShinkenBlue's Water weapon, a bow and arrow. *'Heaven Fan' (天国のファン) - ShinkenPink's Heaven weapon, a fan. *'Wood Spear' (木材スピアー) - ShinkenGreen's Wood weapon, a spear. *'Land Slicer' (土地スライサー) - ShinkenYellow's Earth weapon, a shuriken. *'Sakana Maru' - ShinkenGold's short sword, called a "tanto". *'Kyoryu Maru' - ShinkenRed's second weapon, used to call Kyoryu Origami. *'MouGyuu Bazooka' Mecha *Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh: a mecha that is formed when SamuraiHaOh combines with the Kyoryu Origami. **'SamuraiHaOh': a mecha that is formed when DaiKaiShinkenOh, DaiTenku, the Ika Origami, and MouGyuuDaiOh combine. ***'DaiKaiShinkenOh': a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and DaiKaiOh combine. ****'ShinkenOh': the primary mecha in the form of a samurai that is formed when the Shishi Origami, Ryuu Origami, Kame Origami, Kuma Origami and the Saru Origami combine. *****'Shishi Origami' (lion) - ShinkenRed's first Origami, which can fold up into an irregular pentagon when not in use and possesses the Fire (火, hi) motif of ShinkenRed. Forms ShinkenOh's head and torso. *****'Ryuu Origami' (dragon) - ShinkenBlue's first Origami, which can fold up into a hexagon when not in use and possesses the Water (水, mizu) motif of ShinkenBlue . Forms ShinkenOh's left leg and helmet. *****'Kame Origami '(turtle) - ShinkenPink's first Origami, which can fold up into a circle when not in use and possesses the Heaven (天, ten) motif of ShinkenPink. Forms ShinkenOh's right arm. *****'Kuma Origami '(bear) - ShinkenGreen's first Origami, which can fold up into a square when not in use and possesses the Wood (木, moku) motif of ShinkenGreen. Forms ShinkenOh's right leg. *****'Saru Origami' (monkey) - ShinkenYellow's first Origami, which can fold up into a triangle when not in use and possesses the Earth (土, tsuchi) motif of ShinkenYellow. Can serve as a grip for the shield of ShinkenOh, and forms ShinkenOh's left arm. ****'DaiKaiOh': a tertiary mecha that is formed from Ebi Origami. *****'Ebi Origami' (lobster) - ShinkenGold's second, self-created Origami with the form of a lobster, possesses the Light (光, hikari) motif of ShinkenGold and forms DaiKaiOh and its various forms. ***'Ika Tenkuu Buster': a mecha that is formed when DaiTenku and Ika Origami combine. ****'DaiTenku': a secondary mecha in the form of a great bird that is formed when Kabuto Origami, Kajiki Origami and Tora Origami combine. *****'Kabuto Origami' (helmet/beetle) - ShinkenGreen's second Origami in the form of a Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle, it forms a kabuto (armored helmet) and face for Kabuto ShinkenOh as well as backpack armor, and also serves to become DaiTenku's right wing, head and neck, and the wing tips. ******'Kabuto ShinkenOh': a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and the Kabuto Origami combine. *****'Kajiki Origami' (swordfish) - ShinkenBlue second Origami in the form of a Marlin, it forms a kajiki (rudder) on Kajiki ShinkenOh's back and a conical helmet, as well as forming DaiTenku's part of the left wing and tail. ******'Kajiki ShinkenOh': a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and the Kajiki Origami combine. *****'Tora Origami' (tiger) - ShinkenRed's second Origami, in the form of a Tiger, it forms a drilling apparatus for Tora ShinkenOh and the helmet, as well as DaiTenku's body and the crown. ******'Tora ShinkenOh': a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and the Tora Origami combine. ****'Ika Origami' (squid) - ShinkenGold's first Origami in the form of a squid, it forms the back armor and shield of Ika ShinkenOh, the extra armor and spear for DaiKaiOh's North Sea setting, as well as the barrel and stand of the Ika Tenkuu Buster. *****'Ika ShinkenOh': a mecha that's formed when ShinkenOh and the Ika Origami combine. *****'Ika DaiKaiOh': a mecha that's formed when DaiKaiOh and the Ika Origami combine. ***'MouGyuuDaiOh', a mecha formed when Ushi Origami combines with its cart. ****'Ushi Origami '(bull) - ShinkenRed's massive Origami resembling a bull that pulls a cart, it can combine with said cart to become the MouGyuudaiOh. **'Kyoryu Origami '(dinosaur) - ShinkenRed's Origami when wielding the Kyoryu Maru, it takes the form a sauropod dinosaur with a blade-like head and neck, it forms a sword and helmet for ShinkenOh ***'Kyoryu ShinkenOh': a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and the Kyoryu Origami combine. *'Tenkuu ShinkenOh', a mecha that is formed when ShinkenOh and DaiTenku combine. *[[Secret Lantern Daigoyou|'Secret Lantern Daigoyou']], a paper lantern-shaped mecha owned and created by ShinkenGold during a temporary fear of seafood that is formed when the Paper Lantern and Jitte grow to combine together. The limbs of Daigoyou can be replaced with the Ryuu Origami, Kame Origami, Kuma Origami, and the Saru Origami to make Shinken Daigoyou. **'Paper Lantern and Jitte Mode' **'Shinken Daigoyou': a mecha that is formed when Daigoyou combines with the Ryuu Origami, Kame Origami, Kuma Origami, and the Saru Origami. Episodes Theme Song The show's theme song is Samurai Sentai Shinkenger performed by Psychic Lover (Project.R) Trivia *The show's narrator is Hironori Miyata, the same narrator that appears in Hurricanger. *This is the first Super Sentai series that features a team-up with Super Sentai's sister franchise, Kamen Rider. *This is the first season to feature a female Red Ranger in the Super Sentai Series. *Like Hurricanger, Shinkenger will not be dubbed in South Korea. * Category:Mystic Arms